Kel's Getting Married, or is she? (stupid title)
by LadyOfTheNight
Summary: Kel getting married. k/?
1. Default Chapter

Kel daintily stepped up onto the platform and looked at herself in the full length mirrors. When she saw herself for the first time she almost stumbled back. She was an image of beauty that she never knew she cold possibly be. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a mane of curls cascadeging down her shoulders and stopped at the beginning of her ribs in the back. In her hair were diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight. The dress itself was a masterpiece that Lalassa created. It was off the shoulder and had a generous train. On the sleeves were pearls and diamonds sewn onto them. The sleeves themselves were silk, they slashed at the end to reveal lace covering part of her hand. The bodice of the dress was silk and the neckline boasted all of Kel's feminine features beautifully. The bottom of the dress narrowed at her hips to show her slim narrow waist and her curvy hips. The train was gorgeous. The end of the train was embroidered in gold lace/silk and had diamonds at the end that magnified the light that already glowed around Kel. Kel took one final deep breath and walked off of the platform and approached the oak door that would lead her to a life with her new husband.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neal stood nervously next to his friend Cleon of Kennan. Cleon gently reassured his nervous friend with a pat on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry, you and Kel will be really happy together." Cleon said. Inside his head was another story. Secretly he loathed his lucky friend , that in about 5 minutes would be wedded to the girl that he loved.  
  
"Thanks Cleon." Neal replied. Neal knew of his friend's crush on Kel, but chose to ignore it. Neal stood a little taller and starred at the oak door as he saw the handle turn. The second after Neal saw the imagine in front of him, he felt his heart stop. Starring right back at him was Kel. Kel was like an angel that made every man in the room heart break. Her beauty was like an eclipse that shadowed over every other women's. Kel turned towards her father and gently placed her hand on top of his offered arm. As the music began, Kel and her father slowly approached the alter one step at a time. Neal was hypnotized by Kel and couldn't feel Cleon nudge him gently in the back to offer his arm to the awaiting Kel. Neal stammered his thanks to Cleon and turned towards Kel. He stretched out his arm to her, and she accepted it gladly. Kel and Neal proceeded down the aisle towards the alter. Cleon looked at Kel hopelessly knowing that he would never have her and that his best friend would. Kel saw Cleon out of the corner of her eye and shot him a sympathic smile, telling him that would find someone better. Cleon smiled at her shakily and turned around. When Kel and Neal had reached the alter, they turned to face each other and held hands. The priest started the ceremony. Neal looked into Kel's eyes and wished that everything in the world would be alright, but for some strange reason there was something in the pit of his stomach that made him feel awkward. Kel looked at Neal and smiled, suddenly the pit in his stomach seemed to wash away. The priest droned on and on until everyone almost feel asleep. Before Kel and Neal could exchange vows the priest asked if anyone had any objections to the two being together. No one was worried about Cleon saying he did, he just wanted Kel to be happy even if that meant that he wasn't, but at that moment he wasn't the one to worry about ,because the door burst open and a very wary looking person ran up to the alter. 


	2. Heartbreak

Everyone gasped as a young woman soaking wet, ran down the aisle towards the alter. "Oranie?" Kel gasped. 'I thought you couldn't come!" Oranie ignored Kel and broke between Neal and Kel's hand union. Kel was pushed backwards, and rolled upside down. She stumbled to her feet and yelled "What is going on?!" Oranie sobbed to Neal, "I can't let you marry Kel, I love you too much. I know you love me too, you told me!" Kel was fuious, hate burned in her eyes. Ilane and Piers of Mindelan were standing up, yelling for their daughter to sit down. Oranie continued, "Neal, I know we only meet at Midwinter last year and we've had such a great time together, I can't just let you throw it all away!" Neal looked partically horrifed and another relieved. Kel shoved Oranie aside, knocking her into a pew. Kel looked Neal square in the eye and cried "What is she talking about Neal?" Neal looked at Kel, and sighed. "Well, Oranie and I just kinda well...fell in love together. We have been secretly courting each other for a year. I didn't think she would come back. I told her it was over and that I loved you but she didn't listen." Neal looked up at Kel and pleaded with her in her eyes. Kel was disgusted. "When did this happen?" Neal thought back to the time when Kel brought him with her to Mindelan to show him to the family. "Midwinter, last year."  
  
"But, that means..for two years we have been courting and for one year you were courting Oranie?" Kel yelled.  
  
Neal sadly shook his head. Kel couldn't believe it. "That means that half of our relationship was a disgusting, perveted lie!" Kel cried.  
  
Neal looked at Kel and cried, "But I love you, your family knew I did, we all thought it would be over and we could carry on and forget what happened." Neal gasped, he didn't mean to let that last bit out.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kel roared. "My family knew this 'affair" was going on and never told me?" Kel turned around to face her whole family who sat there silently, looking guilty . "I can't believe this. I can't FUCKING believe my own family knew aobut this and thought it was still ok for me to marry Neal." Kel screamed. Ilane was crying silently while Piers held her. "No," Kel cried,"don't feel sorry for yourselves, you did this to me!" Kel couldn't stop all the emotions that were retching to come out of her. "Kel, I'm so sorry." Neal said quietly. Kel turned to face him, her beautiful face was runined by mascara stains running down her cheeks, from her eyes. No one had ever seen her cry. "Don't, you're suppose to be my best friend and my future husband. You said you loved me and at the same time you were telling the same things to that whore!" Kel sobbed.  
  
Neal went to hold her but Kel drew back. "Don't even think of touching me!" Kel cried. Kel was thinking a mile a minute, suddenly she knew what she had to do. "I'll be right back. " Kel raced out of the church and ran up to the house. As she was gone Oranie was crying into Neal's shoulders. Kel came back five minutes later with something wrapped up in a cloth. "Even when you said how sorry you are, you're still in that whore's arms!" Kel yelled at Neal, who had Oranie in his arms. Kel held the cloth and unwrapped what was inside. Beneath all of the protecting cloth was a glass bust of Kel , that Neal had made for her. It had taken him a lot of time to make it and had perfected even nich in the glass. Neal's eyes widdened as Kel gingerly picked it up in her hand. "You put a lot of time into this didn't you Neal?" Kel asked Neal silently nodded in response. "Yeah well, I put a lot of time into our friendship and relationship and this is what I get for all that hardwork, betrayal and disloyalty." Kel turned toward the stone wall away from the pews and chucked the glass bust at it. The bust broke into millions of pieces. Neal winced as he heard the glass break, he could also hear his heart break the same way the glass did, but he knew he deserved it. Kel turned towards the audience again , with puffy eyes rimmed with redness. "Well Neal, it was waste of both our time." Kel turned to her family this time and yelled, "Hwo can you expect to protect your families from enemy attacks when you can even protect your own sister!"Kel broke down in tears and sobbed unmerciful sobs that no one thought she had in herslef. Kel looked up at Cleon only to see murder in his eyes. Kel turned away and whistled, Peachblossom whinned and came charging into the church. Kel jumped barebacked onto him and kicked him into a gallop, Kel turned to her family and yelled "I have no family." Ilane of Minedlan broke into sobs as Piers of Mindelan could only look on in hopelessness. Kel galloped out of the church and across the field, she took one last look at the horrified guests before Peachblossom reared and whinned a shrill neigh, Kel starred whistfully at the open plains, stretched out before her , before galloping onward. That was the last time anyone saw her face...until five years later.  
  
(Sorry I know this story sux. *shrugs*) 


	3. Back in Corus

It had been five years since anyone had ever seen Keldary of Mindelan's face. They had seen her alright charging into battle with her legions of men by her side, but ever since the day of her "wedding", she had worn a black veil that no one could see through. She never took it off in public and usually she never took it off in private either. Kel had grown into an even more beautiful young women with an inherited musicial voice from her mother, that had taken Kel years to inherit. Kel hadn' t spoken to her family for five years, no less her forgotten friends. But in fact there was one friend that Kel never forgot and that was Cleon of Kennan, she should have seen it all before. He loved her, he always did and she stupidly went to Neal who would break her heart. Ever since that day Kel lived in regret and hatred. No one could make her smile , even under her veil. Peachblossom was her only trusted friend, everyone else was just a passerby to Kel. Lord Raoul tried talking to Kel about the wedding but Kel just shunned him. Kel hardly even talked , unless giving or being given combat instructions. But for the first time in those last five, lonely years, Kel would shead her veil and come back.  
  
Kel stood on the battlefield among rotting corpses and blood drenched grass. Kel smirked under her famous black veil. *Another victory.* Kel laughed evilly. No one could stop her. The hatred that filled her was unleashed upon her enemies. No one stood a chance against her, that's why she was nicknamed the Black Widow. That, and her famous move she performed during battle, she would slash down upon her opponent and twirl around and cut off the torso with her glaive. It was a merciless death that sickened the people who fought with her. Once when Kel had been injured she had fallen unconcious, someone tried to take her veil off, she unconiously grabbed their arm and punched them squarely in the face. Kel was called over to her commander's tent and opened the flap. "Kel, I know you would rather spend your time here fighting off the enemy, but I think you need a break to relax. I'm sending you to Corus, where you will spend two weeks. Please don't use your Black Widow on me, I just want you to rest up so we can have you back up here to do some more damage." Sir Lucas of Jester's Peak smirked. "Rest up commander, I want you back to kick some more Scanran ass!" Kel mutley nodded and strolled out of the tent. *Corus* Kel thought. *Great, just great.* Actaully now that Kel thought about it, the Summer ball was going to be on and she would be able to see Cleon. Suddenly, Kel was excited to go.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The next day the commander was up to see Kel goodbye. "Don't get into any trouble Kel, and don't get yourself killed. We all need you back here." Kel smirked and waved a pitiful goodbye to Sir Lucas. Kel turned toward the dusty road that lead to a two day's travel to Corus. *I could make it in a day* thought Kel. Kel bent towards Peachblossom and asked him to gallop, and with that Kel headed towards an awaiting Corus. That night after a few tiring hours of galloping over hills and rocky turraine, Kel stopped by an inn on the way to Corus.The next day in the streets people starred at Kel. She could her afew bits of conversations. "Look it's the Black Widow!" , "It's a shame what happened to her isn't it, she was so lovely." , "Mamma, why does she wear a veil." . Kel starred straight ahead of her as she approached the castle. The guards at the gate nervously came forward to admit her. Kel entered the gates on a gallop, Kel was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't see the people by the palace looking and poinitng towards her. Kel neared the stables and pulled on the reins. Peachblossom reared and Kel slid down his back. This was a tradtion that Peachblossom and Kel had made. People stared in awe as the young women merely slid off the saddle, while the huge, muscled war horse just stood there on two legs. Kel clicked her tongue, and Peachblossom lowered himself to all fours. People had started to gather at the front steps to watch thig young knight. 


	4. Measurements

Kel entered the stables, as Peachblossom followed casually. Kel walked over to Peachblossom and took off his saddle and reins. Kel opened up the stall door and Peachblossom trotted inside. Kel gave Peachblossom a good brush down and gave him an apple as a treat. Kel bid Peachblossom a goodbye as the horse whinned in reply. Kel walked out of the stables and started for the Palace stairs. Everyone by the stairs cleared a walkway for the young knight to get through. No one breathed or said a word at all. A servant with the group approached Kel. "Excuse me miss?" Kel looked over at the servant and nodded her head simply. "Would you please follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Kel looked the servant over and followed mutley as if being dragged along. The servant opened the door and held it open for Kel to follow. As the door closed, the group of people on the stairs broke into a flurish of talking. No one had seen the girl in 5 years and here she is back again acting like none of them exsisted ,everyone of course had heard the story about her wedding, they thought it was an absolute tradgedy. No women but Oranie would even look at Neal anymore, much less talk to him.  
  
Kel followed the servant down the hallway towards the guest wing. As they rounded the next corner a group of nosiy squires and pages bumped into Kel and the servant. The group looked mortified that they almost ran over the Black Widow. The leader of the group came forward and bowed deeply to Kel, he stammered an apology while the rest tried to find their voices. Kel thinking it was highly amusing, gently layed her hand on the boy's shoulder. It had been the closet thing she had done to do with physical contact. The boy's eyes widdened and then he realized that she was offering a kind gesture. The boy smiled at her and bowed again. The boy then turned to his group motioning them to keep walking. After the group had left, Kel and the servant followed their course. After a few minutes, Kel had reached her destination. The servant unlocked the door and handed Kel the key. Kel accepted and bid the servant farewell. Kel unpacked her bags and saw a note on her table. It read:  
  
Dear Keldary,  
  
There is going to be a ball tomorrow night and I hear you shall be here in Corus. Please come by the shop to say hello.  
  
You must come down and get your measurements taken. I will work on your dress this afternoon till it's finished. I shall drop it off at the Palace when I come to fit it on for you. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Lalassa  
  
Kel almost smiled as she read the letter. *Ha, me go to a ball, that's like asking a spidern to be my best friend.* Then Kel remebered Cleon, she had to go to the ball, she had spent the last five years thinking of how she was in love with Cleon. Kel grabbed her cloak and headed towards the city of Corus.  
  
An hour later Kel pushed the door open to Lalassa's store. Kel heard some russling in the back room and went to go say hello. Lalassa was bent down picking up fabrics and stacking them neatly into piles. "Knock, Knock." Kel said. Lalassa turned around and went to go hug Kel but stopped herself before it looked like she was going to. She had forgotten that Kel changed. "Well, let's get your measurements." Lalassa said happily. 


	5. Surprises

Kel rolled her eyes has Lalassa started measuring her arms and chest. After Lalassa had finished measuring Kel, she went in the back to get some fabrics. Afew minutes later Lalassa emerged with different colored fabrics and patterns. Kel picked a black fabric that was velvet on top and silk on the bottom. The bottom had ruffles that flared out and made her curves very attractive. Lalassa promised to design the dress and have it ready for the ball. "Lalassa?" Kel asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm." Lalassa replied, still looking at the fabric.  
  
"Could you come early tomorrow night?I want to do something that I think you'll be very happy about and also, could you bring face paint and those other supplies." Kel said.  
  
Lalassa eyes widdened and she finally got out, "You mean your going to..." she said pointing to her face.  
  
"Yes." Kel stated, trying to encourage herself to go throught with it. "Please don't tell ANYONE, it will be a surprise, and don't let anyone see what I'm wearing ok?"  
  
Lalassa promised her a million times over that her secret was safe with her. Kel finally got out of the store and headed towards the palace pleased with her decision.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cleon sat in a winged back chair in front of his fireplace. He had heard from the servant's gossip that Kel had returned. Cleon could remember her face clearly, even though it had been five years since he saw it. Cleon sighed at the thought of Kel, he had missed her and thought of her every day. It had taken Cleon 3 years to forgive Neal for what he had done to Kel. Their friendship would never be as it was in the past but atleast they were friends. Neal had disgraced his reputation and now no one but Cleon, Oranie, Roald, and a few servants talked to him. Neal broke it off with Oranie and moved back to the palace , where he taught some of the pages and squires combat techniques. Neal was never called into battle, in fact hardly any knights were called into battle. Kel did most of the fighting. They had all heard of her victories, they had balls and feasts in her honor but she never came to celebrate. She stayed with the soldiers fighting and holding back the Scanrans. No one knew how she could keep up all of her strength, she fought all day and hardly ever slept, always keeping watch. Even when she had broken her arm, they heard she had kept back the Scanans from sun up to dawn the next day. Cleon gloomily thought back to the last time her saw her, when she had been the old Kel, not the Black Widow. Cleon laughed to himself at the thought of Kel being the Black Widow, but then again she had changed. A lot. Cleon sighed again and starred into the fire. He might as well get ready for bed. he thought. *maybe Kel will come.* Cleon thought to himself. Cleon mentally slapped himself for thinking that. *the Black Widow, come to a ball. You mustn't drink at meals.* Cleon thought. Cleon knew he would just have to wait and see if Kel did show up, but he still felt discouraged. He knew she would never come, but he was wrong. 


	6. I told you not to touch anything.

Kel awoke the next day feeling some what happy. *that's a first* Kel laughed to herself mentally. Kel got out of bed and did her usual glaive exercises. After, she washed up and donned a pair of deerskin breeches and a white shirt with a forest green tunic over it. Kel tied her hair up and put her veil on. She grabbed her sword and glaive and started for the practice courts she trained at when she was a page and a squire.  
  
"Cleon get up, I want to get in shape for the ball tonight" Neal whined. Cleon almost laughed to himself, they both knew that since the Kel incident no woman but Oranie would ever talk or approach Neal. "Alright, I'm up." Cleon stretched and dress hastily in tan breeches and a white shirt with a wine tunic over it. He raked his comb through his curls and swung open the door. Cleon saw Neal leaning agaisnt the door frame with his usual outift on, brown breeches with a white shirt and a dark green tunic. "You know Neal, if you don't start wearing different colors people are going to think you wear the same thing everyday." Neal glared at Cleon but then smiled. "If you've finished berating me, can we please start down to the practice court?" Cleon nodded and set off in his lenghtly stride. It took Neal a while to stay with his pace. After a few minutes Cleon and Neal rounded a sharp corner that lead to the squires wing. Up ahead Neal saw a very attractive young lady dressed in deerskin breeches and a forest green tunic. (I wonder who it is. lol) Neal nudged Cleon in the side. "Do you see what I'm hoping I see?" Cleon looked up and followed Neal's gaze, up ahead of them was a tall gracefully woman dressed for work. Cleon smiled at Neal and nodded mutley. "I do hope to meet that lady, don't you?" Neal drawled. Cleon shook his head as he saw Neal run ahead. Neal was within two strides of the run lady and reached out his arm to touch her shoulder. As his hand settled on his shoulder an arm reached around and pinned Neal to the wall with a dagger at his throat. As Neal looked up at the lady's face, his eyes widdened. 


	7. meeting old friends

Kel stared at Neal, some what shocked and angered. Her anger for him that she had buried deep within her for the past 5 years was clawing visciously to get out. The look on his face was priceless. She wanted to laugh her head off at the look on his face. She thought he was either going to wet his pants or start crying. Kel kept her dagger at his throat contemplating what do do or say next.  
  
Neal stood there pinned against the wall with a dagger to his throat. *Great Mithros-It's Kel! I'm gonna get it now. Where's Cleon? *his mind screamed. Neal was panicking, he couldn't see her face and that scared him beyond all. Neal gulped, but quickly stopped. His throat had scratched against the dagger's edge scrapping his neck.  
  
Cleon stood there bewildered. *what just happened?* The last thing he remembered was Neal reaching out to the lady and the he was pinned against the wall with a dagger to his throat. Cleon looked at the lady, she was wearing a black veil. *It's Kel! * he creid excitedly. *oh Neal!* Cleon jogged down to wear Neal was pinned against the wall. "Kel." he breathed.  
  
Kel didn't take her eyes off of Neal. "Cleon." she stated numbly. Cleon was alittle taken back, surely she wasn't mad at him. Kel didn't want to act so coldy towards Cleon but she knew she had to if she wanted to do what she had planned for tonight. Her weight on the dagger didn't change, unfortunately for Neal. Neal whimpered. 'Cleon, help me please." he wispered. Kel raised the dagger so it brought Neal's chin up alittle higher. "Nealan of Queenscove, I have the right mind to leave the dagger there and slit your throat ,but the god's are on your side today." Kel removed the dagger, turned on her heel and promptly walked down the hall laughing.  
  
Cleon and Neal stared after the retreating Kel, shaking there heads. "Well, that went better then I thought." Neal smiled shakily. 


	8. Ponderings

Kel walked down the hall laughing the whole way to the practice courts. People stared at the young lady laughing to herself. All day as Kel practiced she thought of what she was going to say to Cleon at the ball. *I know I shouldn't have acted so cold to him but I had to. He'll forgive me, won't he?*Kel asked herself . As the day went by Kel got more and more excited. *I can't wait till Cleon sees me. * Kel put down her lance and walked Peachblossom back to the stables where she brushed him down, it was about time she got ready.  
  
Cleon sat beside his desk. *She acted so.....* Cleon sat there for the next hour trying to come up with a word for Kel's attidude. A knock broke through his thoughts. "Cleon, could you help me pick out what to wear for the ball tonight" Neal asked. Cleon got up and followed Neal back to his room. He had already picked out what he was going to wear so all he had to do was wash up before joining up with Neal to go to the ballroom. *well maybe she'll act differently at the ball.* Cleon thought to himself hopefully. *Just forget her she didn't seem happy to see you today what makes you think she'll be thrilled to see you tonight?* Cleon banished the negative thoughts from head as he walked down the hall with Neal. While Neal was busy talking about the new court ladies that would be attending Cleon thought about them aswell. Since Kel wasn't too happy seeing him why doesn't he try to find someone else at the ball. Cleon tried fighting these negative thoughts but they kept coming back again. Neal turned to face Cleon. "Are you listening to a word I said?" He glared at Cleon. "Frankly?" Cleon asked."No! All you think about are girls. Aren't your parents ever going to bethroth(sry cant spell) you?" Neal's glare turned into a surprised yet thoughtful look. "I don't know. Hmm..." Cleon knew that, that would shut him up, well for awhile anyway.  
  
After another hour of hearing Neal babble on and on about looking sharp it was time for Cleon to get ready for the ball himself. He bid Neal goodbye and promised to meet up with him at the front doors that lead to the ballroom. Cleon strolled down towards his room contemplating what'd he'd do about Kel. *I'll figure it out later.* Cleon sighed and opened the door to the washroom. *A nice hot bath should help me relax.* 


	9. Approaching the Ball. (Im getting so muc...

Kel sat in her jasmine and vanilla scented bath that Lalassa had brought. Kel let the scent envelope her, she had taken off her veil to wash her hair and clean her face. Lalassa knocked on the door. "Kel, if you don't come out soon you won't be ready in time." Kel gloomily got out of the bath and towel dried herself off, she put on a bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the wooden door and stepped out into the room. Lalassa had in her hand rags and a brush and comb. Lalassa pulled over a chair and pointed for Kel to sit on it. After an hour of nagging and primping, Kel finally had beautiful, glossy curls that fell around her shoulders and hung down her back. Lalassa pulled out the horsehair stick and put a delicate layer of mascara on Kel's eyelashes. "Kel, why did you hide such a beautiful face for so long. I have never seen anyone with such a beautiful face and flawless skin." Kel eyed Lalassa and sighed. Lalassa knew the answer, Neal. Lalassa put some silver eyepaint on Kel's eyelids and added crimson lippaint. Lalassa took Kel's curls and pulled them back in a mane and fashioned diamonds in the curls that looked like buried treasure among all of the curls. Diamond earbobs accented Kel's face nicely. Last was the dress. Lalassa removed the cloth that hid the dress, when Kel saw it she couldn't even imagine putting it on, it was too beautiful. The dress had a velvet bodice with silk sleeves. Diamonds were sewn onto them in a spiral/swirl pattern. On the bodice was a rope of diamonds that looped around the waist, went up one of her shoulders, went back around her waist and looped back around the other shoulder. The skirt flowed out in a huge ruffle that showed off Kel's narrow, slim waist and made her curvy hips even more desirable. On the bottom of the skirt were silver silk ribbons that were attached to each other by silver silk ribbons that did a half loop to each ribbon. Also on the skirt was a lace fringe on the end of the skirt. Lalassa produced silk slippers with diamond spirals sewn on them. Kel could hardly breath when Lalassa placed the dress over her head, this was her dress! Kel could hardly believe she would be wearing it. *I hope Cleon likes it.* Kel thought. Lalassa stiched the back of the dress up. Kel moved over to the mirror to admire herself. "Kel?" Lalassa asked.  
  
"Yes Lalassa?" kel replied, turning to face her.  
  
"How are you going to surprise everyone. They will know it is you. No one else will look as extradinary as you do." Lalassa finished.  
  
"Oh but there is a new court lady, so she will have to try and look her best too. They will mistake me for her. Do not worry, I will make sure they know it is me by at least the end of the ball." Kel said with a smile. Lalassa replied with a wicked grin, "Well, if you're to trick them, you had better go, they will start to announce the nobles soon." Kel bid Lalassa a farewell before she started for the ballroom. She was lucky that everyone was in the ballroom or else they would see her. Kel reached the ballroom and looked around the enterance.The announcer looked at her and nodded for her to go.Kel took a deep breath and made her way to the closed door. The announcer ordered the doormen to admit Kel into the ballroom. The announcer went to the top of the stairs and looked at the King and Queen. King Johnathan nodded for the annoucer to announce the next noble. Kel walked out from the doorway with her hand on a young gentlemen's who was smiling down at her. The announcer took a deep breath and looked at the crowd who was waiting for the next noble to be announced. Kel took a step out and was gracefully walking down the stairs with her escourt. "Announcing Lady Catalina of Golden Lake." Kel looked at the announcer and her full, crimson lips broke into a smile showing off her beautiful pearly white teeth and she gently shook her head. The announcer looked confused as did the rest of the crowd. Everyone thought that this was the new court lady but they were wrong. 


	10. Dancing.

Kel looked straight ahead and finished walking down the staircase. When Kel and her escourt reached the platform where the King and Queen sat Kel courtisied. The King looked at Kel lustfully as Queen Thayet had a small smile plastered to her face, hiding the fact that Kel looked much better then she did. Thayet looked over at her husband who was quite frankly checking out Kel, Thayet elbowed him which broke off his eye contact with Kel's body. Kel and her escourt bowed and curtsied a second time before approaching the crowd. Kel's escourt asked for a dance as the music began to play. Everyone forgot about the new court lady as they stared at the young couple , mostly the young lady, who was waltzing on the dance floor with her handsome partner. While Kel was spinning round and round the dance floor she kept an eye out for a tall red head but she didn't see any. Gloomily she focused her attention back to her partner. Little did Kel know a red head was watching her from a corner in the back of the room, but he was too distracted by a green eyed young man to focus on her entirely.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Neal looked at the beautiful girl decending the staricase. "Isn't she beautiful." he breathed.  
  
Cleon looked up at the girl walking toawards the king and queen. Something about him made his heart flutter. That only happened when he thought of Kel, was he starting to fall in love with another girl? Or maybe......no it couldn't be.Could it?Cleon tried to get a closer look but everyone was blocking her from his view. Cleon gave up hope when he saw her dancing with her escourt. I wonder if Kel is going to show up tonight. He thought gloomily. He sat back down to listen to more of Neal's soppy poems about the beautiful girl.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel was starting to get bored. Thankfully the waltz ended a few seconds later. Kel curtsied to her partner and walked off of the dance floor, to be surrounded by young men. Her curves were desired by lusting men and jealous women. Kel polietly excused herself from her many admirers and walked around the ballroom looking for Cleon. After a few minutes, Kel was beginning to give up on hope until she saw a bit of redish hair. Kel walked alittle faster until she saw a full head of red curls on top of a tall man who had his back to her, talking to another young man. "Cleon." Kel breathed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cleon turned around at the sound of a deep musical voice saying his name. In front of his stood the beauty in black and silver. Kel moved closer to him as he got up off of the couch. His friend was looking awestruck at her, but they both ignore.  
  
Kel, not wanting Cleon to recognize her immediately smiled polietly at him and pretened not to know him. "You are Sir Cleon of Kennan I believe?" Kel asked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cleon's heart began to beat faster and faster. * No! You love Kel! * Another part of him was arguing back. *Please, she didn't see to be too interested in you before. a beautiful girl is standing right in front of you asking you your name and you still think you have a chance with Kel. Get over her, this is your big chance!* In the end Cleon finally decided to give it a try and focused his attention back on the goddess in black. "I'm sorry my lady, I was too hypnotized by your beauty. I was lost for words." Cleon brushed his lips against Kel's hand. Kel blushed and smiled. "Would my lady care for a dance?" Kel accepted happily and was swept away onto the dance floor. The melody was romantic and flowing. Cleon put his hand on the edge of her waist and the other in her hand. Kel thought this was polite but stepped closer to Cleon so that her body pressed against his and his arm went around her waist. Cleon blushed crimson . Kel smiled. "Cleon, may I call you Cleon?" Cleon smiled widely and said, "I would be honored my lady." Kel continued. "Cleon, don't be so shy, you go into war and you're not afraid, or so I've heard. But you're afraid of alittle physhical contact?" Cleon smiled sheeply at Kel. "Don't be embarresed. I wanted to dance with you didn't I?" Cleon gave her one of his famous smiles and twirled her around. Maybe not thinking about Kel was a good idea Cleon mused. 


	11. The guessing Game

So far Kel and Cleon had danced the whole night together and Cleon was recieving many dagger's looks from the jealous onlookers, especially Neal. " It's strange," Cleon said abruptly, scaring Kel. " I feel as if I know so much about you , and I don't even know your name. May I ask what is it?" Kel almost started panicking but grinned evilly instead. "How about I make you guess?" Cleon was up to the challenge but thought it was going to take all night to figure out her name.His face must have showed Kel his thoughts so she quickly said, "I'll give you clues don't worry!" Cleon seemed relieved and agreed to challenge. "Ok, first clue: my fief is rather new." Cleon thought for awhile before coming up with a few fief names. "Hmm let's see, Fow Hill? Pike's Peak? Glowing Water's? Ladderdale? Hillcrest?" Kel shook her head at every name. "You're very good but my fief is none of them, here's my secong clue: I have a very large family. " Cleon looked even more bewildered and started to strain his brain to think of more fiefs. "uh, Magenta Lake? Hunter? Peppscove?" Kel still shook her head. "This is becoming harder then I thought." Cleon sighed. Kel leaned forward to Cleon's ear, she could feel him shiver as her soft breath came into contact with his ear. "Don't strain yourself. I promise I will tell you by the time the ball is over." Cleon smiled and looked around the room. "My dear, the ball is over." Kel's eyes widdened in horror. *The ball is over?!?!?! No it's too early to tell him!NO!* Kel's mind was screaming at her to run. "That is not fair! How about we take a walk. " Cleon agreed to it happily and offered his arm to her, which she in turn accepted it happily. They exited one of the opened doors which led to the gardens. They walked abit in silence until they reached a garden bench that was surrounded by roses. "Cleon, have you ever been in love ?" Kel asked out of the blue. Cleon was alittle taken back by her straight forwardness but looked thoughtful after awhile. He waited afew minutes before answering. "Yes, I was. " Kel smiled and looked at the moon as it cast dreamy shadows on the roses. "If I may, who were you in love with. You don't have to answer, I will understand."Cleon took on a wistful look and looked right at Kel and said "Keldary of Mindelan." 


	12. Mistake

Kel's eyes almost widdened at the name. "K-k-Keldary of Mindelan?" Cleon nodded but then smiled. "Don't worry I got over her." Kel felt her heart plummet. "Oh." was all she could say. "I didn't mean to pry. " Cleon shook is head. "No, think nothing of it. I'm free to talk about it." Kel was beginning to get angry. He was free to talk about it? What was she a piece of jewelry that he bought and then tossed away because it didn't shine anymore? "Yes, well it's getting late and I'd best be turning in." Kel didn't care if she sounded cold or arrogant. She got up and started towards the door, before she could enter fully Cleon called to her. She turned around to see Cleon still stuck in the rose encloser , she almost laughed. "Wait! You never told me your name. You promised." Kel, seeing that Cleon would be stuck in the roses for awhile replied casually. "Keldary of Mindelan." She smiled when she saw Cleon's eyes widden and his jaw drop. Kel walked through the door way and proceeded to her rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"K, K, K, Kel? Oh no, Oh god's no! I told her I was over her, and now that I fell in love with the "new Kel" I told her I didn't love Kel anymore, now how am I gonna get Kel?" Cleon sighed and tried to untangle his tunic that was caught in the rose thorns. *How the heck did Kel get out!*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kel sat on her bed crying, she told herself that it wasn't her fault that he had fallen for the her and didn't know that it was her. "I'm just glad that Lalassa isn't here to see me crying, then everyone would think very highly of the Black Widow wouldn't they." Kel changed out of her gown and put on her night dress. She crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep as usual. *Hopefully Cleon will forget about tomorrow and I can go back to Sir. Lucas and the rest of the men.* Kel turned over and all thoughts left her as sleep crept over her. 


	13. Dreams

Cleon stood pacing his room. "how could I have been more stupid!"Cleon yelled to himself. He was wearing a pair of tan breeches and a white shirt. His tunic and hose were lying on his bed full of rips from the thorns. "All I know is that I have to apologize to her. She's the last person that'd I'd want to hurt." Cleon stared into the fireplace thinking. After a few minutes Cleon ran over to his door and left. He headed over to the guest wing where he knew Kel would be staying. He knocked on Ashling's, the lady who was incharge of the guest's room, and ask for which room Keldary of Mindelan was staying in. Ashling fished out her chart and told him room number 13. Cleon thanked Ashling perfusely and headed towards Kel's room.  
  
"Room number 13." Cleon took a deep breath and knocked softly. No answer. "Please answer Kel. Please." he murmurmed softly. After knocked serveral times he still got no answer. He was about to turn around when his conscience told him to open the door. Cleon debated with himself for several minutes before giving in. He reached for the doorknob and gently turned it. He heard it click. He let out a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. Cleon looked around the huge room before seeing a rumpled person lying half on top of the covers and half covering them. He slowly walked towards the giant bed and peered at the sleeping form. There lying in a nightdress that looked just as rumpled as the sheets was Kel. Her nightdress was hiked up to her mid thighs. Cleon had to breath in and out deeply. He could only star (?) at her long graceful legs that went up to perfect thighs that went up to...*STOP! THAT'S WRONG!* *But look at her, she looks so beautiful, so ..sexy.* "I said stop." Cleon slapped himself mentally. *I said that outloud!* Kel turned in her sleep, her legs getting more and more tangled up around her. "What was that Sir Lucas?" kel murmurmed softly. Cleon almost growled. Sir Lucas and Kel were.."together" ? Kel started talking again, "Sure ...ye...i wi...scanrans....driven...back...yes Sir Lucas...of...cours....ill get my men."Cleon breathed a sigh of relief. Cleon looked over at Kel. She was so beautiful without make up. Her long honey colored hair and blonde highlights from the sun. he couldn't believe that this was the girl, no woman that Neal could have married. *Oh wait until Neal finds out. He was in love with her at the ball. Oh if he finds out that this is Kel he'll have a heart attack for not marrying her!* Cleon mused. Cleon saw Kel's eyelids flutter. Her arms were bare to the shoulder. She was wearing a nightdress that had small straps, you could see her tan shoulders and neck. Her arms were strong but not muscular so that they were large and looked plump. (lol) Her hands were soft and delicate, surprising for someone who weiled a sword. Cleon heard her murmuring again and decided to leave. "I'll talk to you soon my dear." Cleon shut the door softly and headed back to his room.  
  
Kel woke up just as Cleon left. She looked around the room waiting for someone to pop out and kill her. She breathed deeply and was about to back into her dream land of combat stragegies and weapons. She could have been sure that she had heard someone talking . *You're just imagining things.* Kel reassured herself once more and went back into her dream. 


	14. Coincedence. ( I couldn't think of a tit...

Kel woke up the next morning feeling liked she had slept for a week. She had all of her strength back and felt like she could take on an army all by herself. Kel smiled and went to stand up but fell face first on the floor. Her legs were all wrapped up in her sheets. Kel sat up and kicked the sheets off of her legs and stood up. "Might as well start with a few glaive stretches." Kel picked up her glaive and started her thrusts and leg bends. After a few minutes Kel worked up a sweat and set down her glaive. She walked into her dressing room and took a bath, Numair had cast a spell making all the bathes in the guest's wing fill with water that was always hot and cleaned itself after each use. Kel's hair was still in curls and she decided she'd like to keep it that way. She stepped out of her bath, once she had finished rinsing off and towel dried herself. Kel put on a pair of tan breeches, a white shirt, and a navy blue tunic that contrasted her blonde highlights nicely. Kel locked her door and set out for Corus to get some Yamani tea, to take back with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cleon was walking towards the mess hall with Neal and Seaver when he saw Kel coming towards them. Kel must have noticed aswell because she averted her eyes. Neal nudged Seaver in the stomach and whispered , "Look, it's that lovely lady Cleon was dancing with. What was her name again?" Cleon glanced at Kel, he could see that she was beginning to walk faster. "Oh um, I didn't catch her name." Neal and Seaver looked at him surprised but then laughed. "You didn't ask that beautiful lady her name? Shame , shame Cleon, don't worry I'll ask. " Cleon was about to stop him but Neal had already reached Kel. *oh shit!*  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Neal drawled. Kel looked at Neal and curtsied. "I'm very sorry to bother you but my shy friend here forgot to ask you your name." Kel looked over at Cleon and blushed lightly. Trying to avoid the subject she polietly smiled. "I'm very sorry but I'm late for a very important meeting in Corus, if I don't hurry I'll upset quite a few people. I'll see you around though." Kel strolled past them not looking at Cleon or the others. Thank goddess I'm so use to lying.  
  
Neal and the others stared at the retreating Kel. Neal was so attracted to her.* I would fight a thousand dragons just to steal one of her kisses.* Neal and the others continued onwards toward the mess hall. All through the meal Cleon wondered how he was going to approach Kel. *I'll visit her again tonight, but this time I'll wake her. * Cleon turned his attention back to Neal who was talking about visiting The Dancing Dove that afternoon. Cleon and Seaver agreed to go with him and promised to ask Owen and Merric to go aswell. Little did they knew, they would all meet up with Kel again that very same afternoon. 


End file.
